Tiny Secrets
by Ireland22
Summary: Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel have some Tiny Secrets - Originally posted to LJ, hope you guys like... eventual Puck/Kurt Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

For as long as he could remember, Noah Puckerman knew he was different.

Different you say? You see, Noah aka "Puck" as he was dubbed, _HAS _a lot of tiny secrets.

First there was his Dad.

He was the only one he knew in Lima, with a Dad that had decided to become a woman – and no longer wanted his children. So he left them to rot.

With his mother.

His mother who drunkenly got through work so she could pay the bills and mourn the loss of her so called husband; never really looking after Puck or

His sister.

Who was the real reason he signed up for those pool boy jobs, so he could get his sis some decent clothing. But that was all before...

Quinn

The girl he stupidly knocked up because he was a horny boy who couldn't control his basic urges. And the girl he loved secretly but could never have-

Because of Finn, his best friend.

The man he loved like a brother then screwed over for one night, just so he could feel wanted.

Oh how Noah wanted to be wanted.

Maybe it was envy that was the last straw on his back, envy that finally made him collapse not in tears but in dry sobs when no one was looking.

Maybe it was being wanted that made him push everyone away just so that _he _could actually see who saw through his bullshit.

Or-

Maybe it was both of those that made him so _angry _at life. That made Noah Puckerman cruel and mean. That made Puck pick up those nerds day after day and put those "suckers" into the garbage bin outside the school.

No, no those were the reasons he made fun of everyone else.

Because he could not and would not see what else life had for him.

And then he met Kurt freaking diva Hummel.

The boy that absolutely, fucking screamed with his eyes "Hello World", "I am a Grade A BITCH", and "You can do what you want with me- because I've probably already been through it."

A boy Puck later noticed was exactly like him- just not straight; and minus not being an eternal whore, better fashion sense and a complete asshole.

Kurt just wanted to be loved for who he was too, wanted to feel wanted.

Which wasn't all that bad- because who doesn't- except Puck couldn't stop staring at those eyes .

And then that added another tiny secret...

Noah Puckerman had a thing for blues eyes.

More specifically Noah Puckerman had a thing for Kurt Hummel.

And that only added to the secrets, because when you're the straightest man in Lima how does one explain such a condition to –

Well everyone.

And how does one go about telling one Kurt Hummel.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Hummel has always known he was fabulously different.

But how you ask? You see it all started when Kurt was six. It was a tiny secret that he shared with his Mom.

His mother.

The beautiful woman that played dress up; in high heels, ball gowns and make-up with her son; it was something she told him "We won't tell Daddy about." His mother that introduced him to song and dance.

The woman that was her son's best friend and the one person he told everything to.

At least until she died.

And then Kurt had no one to talk too, no one to dress up with – So Kurt Hummel became fabulous by himself.

Then high school started.

And from day one it was as if Kurt had walked into that school in an outdated no-name brand sweater with clashing colored patterns.

Patterns that appeared to offend the likings of said high school athletic community.

The same Athletes that decided the only way to remedy this was to give one Mr. Hummel a _soothing tour _into the school's resident dumpster every morning.

(Of course joining the schools reject choir didn't help his standing.)

But hey, why would that tone down Kurt? His Mama had taught him better. His Mama had taught him

To turn the other cheek. "Dust yourself off, dear. Keep your head high, your hair straight and everything else Fabulous." And that's what Kurt did, kept himself fabulous-

Even if not telling his Dad he was gay, ate him up inside.

Or-

Living everyday without his best friend, felt like something inside of him was being torn; like living without a Mom was actually killing him inside.

Killing Kurt Hummel slowly with agony.

And no one knew, because Kurt just dusted himself off, washed the slushee out of his hair and acted like he just did not give a damn what people did to him.

Because really, He didn't GIVE A DAMN.

It's what got him through the day. Well that and

Mercedes

His Mom would have loved Mercedes, and her attitude. But not even Mercedes got to know everything.

Hell, she didn't figure out he was gay till he told her he was. (His mother figured it out when he was four...) And heaven forbid she find out about how all he wants from his Dad is the same understanding he got from his mother.

Where was his Mom when he needed someone to help him with his Dad? Where was his Mother to stop his father from replacing_ Him_ with someone better? Someone like

Finn.

Finn who is the possibly the dullest crayon in his ridiculously big box of crayons. The man that just indulged his ragged fantasy for

Big strong arms to wrap around him and hold him tight. Someone who just wants him without fearing the stupid repercussions...

Someone that would stand up for him, and just say I'll be here if you need me.

Someone who actually cared and wasn't afraid of slushees, dumpsters or jocks.

Someone...

Hmm –

"Is it me or does Puck have really strong arms."

Well Kurt Hummel can always dream.

That is probably all he's good for. Well that and the eyes

His Mother gave him.


	3. Chapter 3

All Noah Puckerman had wanted was to walk into the men's washroom, take a piss and leave. He was already late for class and if he missed it again he had a feeling-

But that was all before he saw Kurt-freaking-Hummel cringing at his bruised arms and what smelled like grape-flavoured slushee covered, Hair.

Puck looked at him discreetly, suddenly noticing how sad Kurt's eyes were. That's when Kurt suddenly noticed him in the background.

"What the fuck do you want?" The words sound oddly harsh coming from his lips.

His lips, lips that enticing, shouldn't say such words. Puck looks into eyes and something seems to snap inside him.

He suddenly realizes that he cares,

But Noah Puckerman doesn't care- how can he? Too many feelings come with actually caring.

Too many feelings

Better left inside his head where they belong.

Kurt raises a brow and asks him if he's alright. He'd been staring at those baby blues again.

Without thinking Puck looks away and hears himself ask, "What's wrong?"

"Wrong, why would anything be possibly wrong? I have bruises that not only hurt, but will be a royal pain to conceal. Not to mention the worst flavour of slushee EVER is in my hair..." and then he continues so quietly, Puck almost can't hear what Kurt says

"And my father has been too busy with Finn, to remember my birthday."

Noah stares at Kurt for a second more then before he could stop himself-

"I guess we share that in common. My Mom never remembers mine. But I guess that could have something to do with the huge amounts of alcohol she consumes. "

"Really?" Kurt blurts out.

"Yup, my birthday was a couple months back. At least you have friends to remember that stuff. I just have Finn; and let's face it- how the hell is he going to do that?" Suddenly feeling uncomfortable Puck claps his mouth shut.

Kurt scrutinizes him warily. Turning to Puck, he places his hand on his hip. "So are you going to help get the horrendous slushee out of my hair before it dyes it or are you just going to stand there?"

Puck takes a step back.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm hitting on you... Consider it my birthday present."

Puck sighs and with a huff, grabbed one of the chairs in the corner of the bathroom, bringing it over he sits Kurt down.

And immediately gets another eyeful of those Blue, Blue eyes.

Shaking his head, he starts washing Kurt's hair like how Rachael showed him with his.

His hands move back and forth through Kurt's strands-

And all Kurt can think about are the muscles rippling through those arms.

Kurt finds himself staring again, staring and getting hard.

Puck glances away from his task, and notices Kurt staring intently at his arms; suddenly he thinks of something and looks down.

Kurt's hard!

Kurt's hard from looking just at his arms...

Hm.

Well maybe telling one Kurt Hummel how he feels about his eyes won't be as difficult as he thought.

_Just a little bit hard... _


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time since his mother died, Kurt Hummel felt absolutely

Relaxed.

Who would've thought that a boy who called himself Puck (of all things)-

_Who _had at one point tossed him in to one of the many dumpsters surrounding the school,

And was now WASHING his hair, was actually

Kind of

Nice-

(GAWD this feels good)

Kurt opened his eyes and noticed Puck staring at him again, but this time he was looking down.

Kurt blushed.

Puck smirked.

Just ignore it, just ignore it... and keep your mind off what he must be thinking and just wonder why he's being so nice .

And how he is sort _of _

_HOT... _

Kurt licked his lips and mentally shook himself.

Think about …

Puck lacking in the fashion department.

Yeah.

Aannnddd _really-_

"What kind of name is Puck?'

Puck snickered.

"_Did I just say that out loud?" _Kurt said with a gulp.

"Yup!"

...

"Don't worry I'm not going to trash your pretty face."

...

"You think I'm pretty?" Kurt asked seriously.

Puck ignored the question, and instead asked curiously, "Have you ever read a Midsummer Night's Dream?"

"Umm, theatre buff...and really who hasn't. But, what does that-"

"The fairy that helps King Oberon throughout the play is named Puck." Then he whispered. _"__My Ma says he__'__s the most mischievous, devious and strangely kind character Shakespeare ever wrote." _

Kurt smiled at that, and then thought about it and couldn't help the laughter that burst out of him.

"You're a fairy too!" He spit out between breaths.

Puck couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess I deserved that."

Kurt sobered up immediately.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said shaking his head in Puck's hands."No one deserves that." Kurt said., looking directly into Puck's eyes.

Puck just stared into those eyes. Puck felt that insistent needling feeling come over him again.

"_You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." _

Kurt's eyes widened at that, and he tilted his head to the side.

Suddenly, Kurt couldn't stop himself from noticing Puck anymore.

Hundreds of images flashed through his mind.

_Puck staring at him in his uniform._

_Puck giving him sly glances in the hallway. _

The images started morphing and suddenly all Kurt saw was-

_Puck kissing him over and over._

_Puck pushing into his-_

Kurt felt himself get harder.

And when Puck stared at his crotch, this time Kurt didn't blush, he smiled.

Raising an eyebrow Kurt turned around and heard himself say, "And you thought I was going to be the one to hit on you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part One **

Puck stopped washing his hair and just stood there.

Kurt knew his hair had been clean a long time ago.

"You still didn't answer me from before. Do you think I'm pretty?"

Puck leaned over a little bit, and bent his head until he was level with Kurt,

Eye – to –eye.

"God, Yes."

Kurt pushed himself a little closer to Puck;

Stood up on his tip toes and whispered in his ear.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Puck took a step back and _slowly _looked Kurt up and down.

Kurt felt himself starting to blush again.

"I think you're...gorgeous."

_Bang ._

The bathroom door reverberated against the wall.

Reflexively, Puck and Kurt sprang apart, almost as if they had been caught in the act of doing something _naughty._

Enter Mindless Hockey Drone #8 .

He glared at the both of them. "Congratulations on winning the Fag prize of Lima Loser Ville, Kurt."

Kurt snorted. "Really, is that the best you could come up with?" He turned to Puck. "Not even my regular tormentors can offer up better one-liners on my birthday." With the sad look returning to his face Kurt turned back around, and with a little wave said, "Thanks, Puck."

Puck stared after Kurt, watching him leave the room. "I have got to stop doing that." Puck mumbled under his breath.

Then turning to the Hockey Player, Puck stepped into the hockey player's personal space menacingly .

"I dare you to say that again." And before the other boy could open his mouth, Puck clocked him one.

And walked right out the door.

O - O

Puck had to run to catch up with Kurt. "Hey Hummel wait up."

Kurt spun around, and sighed."How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Kurt."

Puck chuckled.

Kurt liked Puck's laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's a habit."

Puck just stood there so Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Did you have something to ask?"

Puck seemed to be working something out in his head. "Did you maybe want to do something with me later?"

Kurt tried to hide his smile. "Are you asking me out?"

Puck looked a little shocked. "I think so-" Then shook his head , "... Am I doing it right, I don't really do this!" He pointed to himself and then Kurt. "We can go wherever you want to go, it being your birthday and all."

Kurt looked up, his hidden smile got bigger. "I'd love too."

**Part Two **

Kurt actually skipped to class.

Granted he had been known to skip before... among other things. But today…

Today he thought he might actually have a really good

Birthday.

O-O

That afternoon the entire school was being forced to go the gymnasium for a wellness day.

Figgins, naturally, was the only one to think this was a good idea. Most likely because he had thought it up. He was bringing in two guest speakers to talk about tolerance, diversity and love.

"This is to promote understanding between our students!"

thought that was a good idea, but it also presented the opportunity for the student body to hackle at whoever would be speaking to them.

(She really hoped it wasn't her.)

Sue Sylvester thought it was a fantastic idea. As long as she was the one who spoke to the teenage terrors about understanding.

Understanding that anyone who didn't like what she said could go home and cry to their mother. Because really who cared about diversity... they had plenty. Two Asian kids, a Latino and three Black kids. Now that is diversity, plenty for Lima.

was just plain worried. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but he just figured he'd watch out for rogue slurpees and the so called speakers would be fine.

O-O

The Glee kids filed into the gym, all of them having randomly decided to sit with one another. Mercedes and Kurt were off in a corner, gossiping about what they thought about the assembly but really, they were just glad to be out of class.

Puck discreetly sat beside Kurt.

This was convenient because Quinn was sitting over there, so no one questioned it.

Figgins entered, followed by two strangers.

Two women.

Puck looked at them curiously. He may like Kurt but that didn't stop him from appreciating the opposite sex.

Puck didn't think he was gay per se, or even Bi. There was just something about Hummel that _did _it for him.

Looking at the strange females, Puck took in their appearance. One was absolutely gorgeous. And the other-

The other one looked a little rough around the edges, a little sharp in places.

Something about her reminded him-

Of his...

"SHIT!"

Kurt whipped his head around.

Puck looked green and was breathing heavily. If Kurt didn't know better he'd say that Puck was

Hyperventilating.

Kurt turned around fully.

"Puck, what's wrong? Puck…" No answer. "NOAH!"

Puck looked at Kurt,

Then back at his

Dad...

"Does that," Puck shuddered "Woman look different to you?"

Curious, Mercedes looked at Kurt and then at the strangers.

Kurt's eyes widened very slowly.

"Oh, she's very good. I almost didn't notice." Kurt leaned forward a little more; staring at him- At _her_- he corrected himself. Something was familiar about that woman.

Kurt glanced at Puck again, looked at the horror in his eyes and back at the woman on the gymnasium floor.

HOLY GUCCI, PRADA AND ARMANI- THAT WOMAN IS PUCK'S DAD!

No wonder

He terrorized me...

Kurt smiled to himself, but not anymore.

Kurt heard Puck's breathing getting labored once more.

The other Glee Kids were starting to notice.

Without thinking ; Kurt made a spilt second decision.

Grabbing Puck's hand ,he pulled him up, and ran with him to his Navigator.


	6. Chapter 6

knew he was hyperventilating – it had never actually happened to him before, but

DamnPuck

He couldn't breathe.

And running wasn't really helping him.

But Puck kept at it.

(He'd rather die from this than stay another minute in the same room as the man that had abandoned him.)

Puck felt himself start to laugh uncontrollably.

Kurt looked at him curiously, finally leading him to his vehicle.

"Noah, are you alright?"

Puck looked at Kurt and shook his head.

"I'm sorry about all of this." Puck said with a sigh.

"Well, at least you're keeping my mind off today." He said with a small smile. "So… that your Dad?"

"Nope." Puck said with resolve. "That's just my sperm donor. "

Kurt snuck a small look at Puck and the other boy continued to speak.

"My Dad stopped being my Dad when he left us to become a woman, and-"

"And..."

"And he decided that Mom couldn't handle it and so the only solution he had was to have an affair with another woman and lie till he had the balls to tell all of us."

Kurt reached out his hand, and laid it gently on top of Puck's. Almost scared that he would pull away from him; wishing he could do something to help. He looked into Puck's eyes. "Want to skip the rest of the day and just go do something? We could go to mall like you suggested if you want."

Puck glanced at Kurt , a small smile growing on his face.

(God this boy really was to die for wasn't he?)

"Isn't this a little backwards? I'm supposed to be cheering you up," Puck shook his head once. "Not the other way around."

"Well it is _my _birthday and I want to cheer you up." Kurt's voice suddenly went serious, "We all have our bad days Noah. Ours just seemed to occurr at the same time." Puck chuckled. "Besides," Kurt continued, "Puck is supposed to be mischievous, and all those other things. And you sweetie are not any of those right now!"

Puck's chuckle turned into a full blown grin at the last line. "I guess that means we should fix that then, shouldn't we?"

Kurt Hummel leaned in just a little bit closer to Puck, and added seductively . "Uh hmm, yes we should. Because who could live without little mischievous Puck." Kurt looked downward pointedly .

Puck's grin turned into a smirk. "I'm guessing you."

O-O

An hour later when the two boys arrived at the mall, Kurt dragged Puck by his hand to the nearest bench and plopped down.

"What you need is something to take your mind off of everything, and nothing is better than retail therapy and makeovers."

Kurt giggled at Puck horrified expression, and then with an evil grin said. "Hey, you're the one who said we could _do anything I wanted._"

Puck seemed to resign himself to what was coming with a huge sigh, and stood up.

"Okay, where do we start?" Puck offered his hand to Kurt, so he could get up.

"HMV."

Puck looked surprised for a second. "A music store? I thought-"

"You thought we were giving you a makeover. And we are... in music. _The time has come to talk of many things._"

Kurt stood up with the help of Puck and reached for his hand again, pulling him along to get to the store.

"I didn't peg you for a Lewis Carroll type._ Of ships and shoes and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings, And why the sea is boiling hot and whether pigs have wings._"

Kurt stopped and his gaze seemed to bore right into Puck. "And neither did I, and how do you know what we're reading in English right now... If you don't even show up to class?"

"I'm not failing any of my classes." Puck looked self conscious for a moment then he appeared to get over it. "I don't have to go any of my classes actually – only for tests and stuff. I umm, I know practically everything they're teaching anyway. And I don't know what you're reading in English right now. That's just my favorite book."

Kurt thought for a second. "So you're either incredibly smart, and you just don't want anyone to know it or you have some sort of magic powers. But just for sanity's sake I'm going to run with the first one."

"Bingo."

"But why do you, why are you-"

"A bully, mean as shit, why do I make myself sound like a dumbass?"

"Because I used to be treated like you, before I moved here with my," Puck grimaced. " Parents, I was the weird, smart, kid; I was the one tossed in dumpsters. So I made sure that things changed when we moved."

"I guess I'm just a little bit surprised. Does anyone else know?"

"Just the teaching staff and you." Puck tried to change the subject. "Umm, but seriously I thought you were more of an Anne of Green Gables kid."

Kurt's eyes dropped with what Puck thought was anguish. "Hmmph. You and everyone else. The assumptions based on my sexual orientation are horrendously abundant. My favorite books are actually written by Garth Nix, they're called the _Abhorsen series_. And they are effectively about raising the dead."

"Sweet." Puck inclined his head in appreciation. "Didn't think you'd be into those either."

"Most people don't even bother to ask, I'm not so different than other guys."

"Sure I enjoy shopping, and I have fabulous taste in clothes I have better skin than anyone else in the school and I am quite capable of singing and dancing my ass off but I like cars, and I can fix them. I just don't like getting dirty." Kurt said with a smile."Not to mention the huge collection of anime I have hidden from everyone." Puck mouth was hanging open by then. Kurt just lifted a finger under his chin and popped his mouth closed. "Didn't think I was that cool did you? I may not be a secret gamer or enjoy sports but, I am probably the biggest anime nerd you will ever meet."

Puck tilted his head a little to the side, "I think this flirting thing just might work Hummel, because right now you are pretty much perfect." His look turned thoughtful. " Though the secret gamer part might have to change, but who better to be your boyfriend than a dude who can actually fix cars and watches Bleach with you?"

Kurt eyes seemed to roll out of his head. "Boyfriend?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt Hummel had never actually had a boyfriend before.

Sure he had kissed Brittany ,

Oh and that one guy at camp the other year

_But never a _

Boyfriend.

And Noah Puckerman seemed to be signing up for the job.

Could he trust this new Puck?

"Why me?" Kurt mumbled under his breath. "I mean why you do like _me?_"

Kurt really wanted to, especially after everything that had happened today.

Puck's cool demeanor seemed to fade with his confidence and then, almost shyly, he said , "Because you remind me of me, except you don't let life get you down. Not to mention you have got to be the biggest bitch in school and you have the _best ass I have ever seen. _Why _not _you?"

Kurt thought about that for a minute, wondering whether or not to be insulated. "Ahh, Puck I thought you were straight?"

"Hmph! Figures. You know statistically speaking most people are bisexual in nature, how else would one have friends of the opposite sex? Something about your friend attracts you to them, maybe not romantically; but there is always room for it. It just depends on where you are on the line of bisexuality... I just happen to fall more into the one end – "

Kurt stopped Puck right there. Leaning inward before Puck say anything else. "You really are smart aren't you?" And then almost coyly, "I like smart men." Kurt moved a little closer and nodded his head, tilting it to the side. "A definite turn on."

Puck gulped.

And even though Kurt knew he was the person with less experience, he knew one thing. Kurt had liked boys a lot longer than Puck; so he would need to make the first move.

Moving very slowly Kurt rose up on his tip toes, placed a gentle hand on Puck bicep, and ever so slowly, placed a feather light kiss to Puck's lips.

Puck looked surprised for a second then started to kiss back.

Kurt's foot popped up, and he laughed into Puck's mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"My foot popped, I have a feeling if we had a picture of that it'd look like one of those 1940's pin-up shots; where the girl has her first real kiss and her foot just pops."

Puck smiled, and then held out his hand. Kurt looked at the hand and gently placed his palm in it. Then with a side glance asked, "You okay with what happened? You're not going to run and hide if someone sees us holding hands?"

"No..." Then with more conviction. "No. I don't think so, I'm not going to lie Kurt, this is new to me. But I think I can handle holding hands. Okay, off to HMV."

O-O

Puck looked like he was about to fly off into space. (If that is even a look, close to how scared I am right now!)

Kurt was holding up six CD's, all of different musicals and Puck was wondering how Kurt is even capable of holding up six freaking CD's?

"Okay so here are my favourites."

_Wicked, _of course- one cannot go wrong with Elphaba.

_The Phantom of the Opera, _because really who can go wrong with John Barrowman as Raoul?

_Funny Girl, _even though Rachael had effectively ruined half the songs, Barbara is still the best.

_Thoroughly Modern Millie, _Julie Andrews was just wonderful in the movie adaptation.

_Guys and Dolls, _because Frankie's in the movie version, and

_Legally Blonde, _is just plain fabulous.

_Rent_ could probably be up here too but I ran out of room in my hands."

Kurt looked at Puck, he figured that Puck looked like some sort of dog that had just heard he was about to go the vet to get neutered.

"You know musicals aren't all that bad. We could probably find one you think is awesome. But first we need to educate you in the ways of Broadway."

Puck felt a little confused, and a whole lot horrified. Musicals were so not his thing. Rock is... " Okay, I'll learn about Broadway if you learn about Classic Rock and Metal. Come on my turn." He finished flippantly finishing with a, "We'll find something you like. Then we'll switch."

Kurt shook his head in defeat; he'd just have to make Puck watch some of his extensive musical collection. Starting with _Funny Girl_, Kurt figured Noah would appreciate it if the more famous Jewish actress went first.

O-O

Puck and Kurt left the mall with their arms filled with bags.

Even if Kurt said he wasn't going to give Puck an official makeover; he had walked out of that mall with more clothes than Kurt. Which Kurt had so kindly found for him, at affordable stores.

Both of them got into the vehicle.

'_If I had you life would be a party it__'__d be everything, If I- __'_

Kurt looked around frantically. "I knew I was forgetting something. Stupid cell, Mercedes has probably left a dozen messages."

Finally, Kurt found his phone, the ring tone dying in his ears; scrolling through his texts most of them were from Mercedes. Kurt went to his voicemail.

_You have five new messages. _

_Message One _

_White Boy where the hell did you run off to with Puck? We__'__re all a little worried. _

_Message Two _

_Kurt umm, Artie and I were wondering where you went with Puck? Just because you never skip class- even if this wasn__'__t really class. I hope you come to glee later. _

_Message Three _

_Dude, where__'__d you go? If Puck kills you I am so not telling Mom and Burt. _

_Message Four _

_Kurt this is one of your Glee captains speaking, and I just felt the need to tell you that even if something is wrong with Puck right now or with you __–__ you should still come to Glee today and sing about your feelings. _

_Message Five_

_Seriously Kurt I__'__m worried, please come to Glee so I now that Puck didn__'__t kill you. _

Kurt turned to Puck. "I think we better go to Glee, you up to it?"

"I guess so, but can I ask why we _have _to go?"

"Half of the people that called me thought you were going to kill me the other half are just worried." Puck shrugged his shoulders. The quirked an eyebrow up. "Off to see the wizard?"

Kurt finished his it off in his clear countertenor. "The wonderful wizard of Oz."

Entering the vehicle Kurt turned it on, and before he pulled out of the stall, without looking at Puck shyly asked. "After do you think we could continue this date thing we're doing, maybe watch a movie?"

Puck rolled his lips into his mouth then gave the biggest smile Kurt had ever seen.

"It's still your birthday babe, we can do whatever you want."


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Kurt and Puck exited the Navigator, they appeared to be assaulted by the entire Glee Club.

"Where _have _you guys been?" Mercedes asked with a cry.

Kurt looked away with a grimace, trying to avoid the question.

Not sure if Puck was willing to tell the rest of Glee what was going on.

He gave Puck a sly glance, and twitched up a brow.

Puck shook his head.

Noah Puckerman may be ready to admit that he has "feelings",

But he sure as hell was not ready to tell freaking Glee that his Dad was one of the speakers.

Puck looked back at Kurt, and who in turn winked at him, and mouthed "I got it covered."

Kurt needed to change the subject, while effectively stopping it.

_Bingo _

Kurt sniffled, and then broke out into sobs.

(Which really isn't that hard, when you are

Still bitter about your birthday being forgotten by all and,

So fabulous you can cry on Demand )

"What's wrong?" Puck rushed forward, thinking Kurt was going to break.

Kurt winked at Puck again, and his eyes switching from bitterness to mischief.

"Noah here took me _sniff _shopping – _SOB_

Because no one _hic _remembered my birthday."

The whole Glee seemed to have their mouths hanging open. Their eyes shifting from Puck to Kurt in amazement.

Then they all started speaking at once:

Brittany: "O_o. The only one that remembers my birthday is my goldfish –

Which my cat ate. "

Mercedes: "You should have said something sooner, I totally blanked I'm sorry; if it's any consolation your prez, is already bought."

Santana: "Noah "THE PUCK" Puckerman

Took you shopping?"

Rachael: "You know skipping classes is detrimental to one's GPA and Kurt I thought you knew better... But umm – Happy Birthday. And if you wish I could sing –"

Mike: "Puck, you getting soft?"

Tina: "I-I'm sorry we made you cry Kurt."

_Sniffle _

"It's okay guys let's just go to Glee."

And as the rest of the Glee Clubbers started ahead of them.

If any of them had turned around;

They would have totally seen Puck discreetly holding Kurt's hand.

O-O

"Okay now that everyone is here, we can get started. I hope you guys are alright." said with a look of disapproval on his face,

Aimed quite clearly at Puck and Kurt.

Kurt suddenly felt the incessant need to stick his tongue out at him.

But before he could, Puck did it for him.

"How immature are you?"

Puck leaned in "You love it." He said, and then gave his trade-mark smirk.

"What the hell is going on."

_Uh oh _

Puck groaned.

Damn Aretha saw that.

Kurt calmly turned around and very quietly stated,

"I _will_ tell you later."

"Make sure you do white boy, and Puck

I

AM

WATCHING YOU."

_Clap clap _

The Glee Club gave their attention to .

"Okay guys your assignment for this week will be Andrew Lloyd Weber."

"Whoo hoo" and then in a rush...

"_Please _tell me we are doing Phantom of the Opera!"

_Oh God did that just come out of my mouth_

Kurt turned slightly pink.

smiled,

"Yes, we are."

O-O

Rachael of course got a solo, and the Glee kids were all learning the routine to go with it.

_The Phantom of the Opera is there _

_Inside my mi – _

A knock came from the open doorway.

Everything came to a stop.

At the door was the one person Puck did not want to see.

"Umm I'm looking for Noah Puckerman."

And all Kurt could think was

If this isn't the most dramatic birthday I've ever had I don't know what is.


	9. Chapter 9

Without even knowing who was at the door, Mr. Shu pointed to Puck.

Puck glared at him then turned on their interesting visitor.

Kurt looked on in fear, not quite knowing what was about to transpire.

The other members of Glee looked at the stranger who had just only been talking to them earlier, wondering what was being silently exchanged between the odd pair.

The stranger entered the choral room with what Kurt figured was a small amount of fear.

"Hello…Noah."

Puck grimaced. Standing up, he marched up to the stranger and dragged him outside, banging the door as he went.

Kurt frowned, and shook his head; this was not good.

O-O

"What the fuck are you doing here? What? Deserting us with a drunk Mother was't bad enough ,you had to come back and rub your 'new life' in my face? And just when my life was starting to get some sort of god-damn normality." Puck knew he was starting to get hysterical, and felt himself start to laugh.

What a day, what

A

Day.

(I'd be surprised if Kurt ever wanted to even glance my way ever again)

The strange woman just looked up at Puck. "Noah, I just thought that maybe –"

"Maybe what? You could get me to forget you cheating and fucking running away from us because you couldn't handle how you felt about your body?" Puck started to get louder. "Or maybe you're finally fucking here to take care of your fucking daughter. It's not like I haven't been raising her since I was twelve. "

Puck raised his arms in defeat at the person he used to call his Dad.

Puck looked at his Father-No his sperm donor- and for the first time since his Dad left Puck felt like crying.

_There is no way I will ever let my little girl think her father didn__'__t love her, I will not just disappear in the night and let my family fend for themselves._

Puck's Dad/Mom looked at him with guilt.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right. And after my _ahem _significant other got invited to do this thing, I figured this would be a good time to Apolo - "

_Pfft _

"You are like so many birthdays and eleven months to late for that." Puck looked down at his feet then up at his Father again. "You know I don't care if you are a dude or chick inside, I could have forgiven you for leaving us to fend for ourselves with Mom, for leaving without so much as a good bye. But not even calling us to let us know you wanted us... And then just freaking showing up to my school's awareness day and Glee? I cannot handle that. I cannot handle ANYMORE _SHIT _IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!"

O-O

When the yelling had started the Glee Cub had looked around nervously. Each wondering about the relationship between one Noah Puckerman and the woman they had met that afternoon.

Except Kurt, who was the only one who had made the connection earlier.

Kurt knew that Puck would need him, and that after everything that had happened today, Puck wouldn't be able to handle much more.

Even if he is "Puckzilla".

So when Puck had finally gotten loud enough for the entire world to hear; Kurt decided that it was about time someone got up and at least tried to diffuse the situation.

Before anyone could stop him, Kurt tentatively went to the closed door and opened it softly.

"Noah?" Kurt asked in a tiny voice. Puck turned to the open door. His face pale and his eyes rimmed in red. It looked like Puck was about to cry. "You okay?"

Puck nodded his head gently. Then made a grab for his boyfriend's hand.

_He just loves saying boyfriend... man he really must be gay for Hummel._

(Just look at what I'm thinking.)

Who was Puck kidding he was dying here.

Kurt glanced down at Puck's hand in his, and gave a small smile;

_I guess it__'__s time I save the day. _

O-O

Kurt looked at the former Mr. David Puckerman.

Then holding out his free hand he gave it to Puck's father. All the while discreetly closing the open doorway; effectively shutting out the many eaves droppers, no doubt listening in.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel . And you are?"

"Liz, Liz Puckerman."

Kurt gave one of his famous bitch smiles. "Well Ms. Puckerman, you see Puck and I have had a very long day and as you can see Puck looks like he is about to collapse. So I am going to officially suspend whatever you were doing, and take him home. He and I have some errands to run, then he's going to relax. You can do whatever it is you're doing another time. When he's calmer and not utterly pissed at you."

"Excuse me? This isn't your business."

"You heard me and while this may not be specifically my business," Kurt pointed between the two."Puck however is."

"But he's my – "

"As far I'm concerned; Puck has every right to be pissed at you; whether he's your son or not. He knows you're here, now you need to give him some time to come to terms with the fact that you're actually here. So might I suggest you just back off for now?" Kurt turned to Puck. "Do you want to grab our stuff?"

Puck went in and got Kurt's bag and his guitar; apologizing to the Glee club as he went.

Exiting the room once more, he placed himself between his father and Kurt;

Leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Thanks babe." Puck said in his ear.

A gasp came from Puck's Dad and the rest of Glee.

_I__'__m going to assume that the former Mr. Puckerman hadn__'__t seen that one coming._

Kurt quickly waved to the gang, yelling out as he went with Puck. "Tell you guys tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt opened the door to his house and promptly led Puck to the basement;

Kurt's inner sanctuary.

For a minute Kurt felt scared then it passed.

Who was he kidding?

Puck already knew he was a huge nerd.

And well Noah had yet to say he minded.

Walking into the room the first reaction Puck had was how very gray the whole thing seemed to be.

Puck was expecting colourful posters of favourite musicals and maybe some clothes lying around.

"What kind of teenager are you?" Puck said under his breath.

Kurt snorted, the kind with impeccable taste in wall colors.

_Obviously _

_..._

"So, what do you want to do?" Kurt bit his lip with the question.

"Like I said babe, it's totally up to you."

"I know, I know but it's been like the l-o-n-g-e-s-t day

I.

Have.

_Ever._

Had.

Not to mention all of the stuff you went through.

Kurt looked sad for a moment. "I honestly wouldn't blame you if you wanted to just go home right now. " Then Kurt looked straight into Puck's eyes.

"And I think I understand why you've been so intent on hiding who you are –

And maybe even why you made tossed me into dumpsters and walls."

Puck stare bored into Kurt's. Making sure that Kurt could see his eyes; see the sincerity, of what he was about to say.

"I am so sorry for everything I have ever put you through. But I think I've finally smartened up."

Kurt laughed at that. "I should hope so, if you're supposed to be a small genius."

_Pfft. _

Puck glanced at his crotch, then slowly back up.

"A _small g_enius? I don't think so.

" Then more seriously. "What I mean is that if anyone-and I mean anyone- bugs you again, you will let me know immediately. No one, is going to hurt my boyfriend." In an attempt to lighten the mood, Puck waggled his eyebrows in his horribly suggestive way. "Besides now that you know that I'm uber smart, you can take Advantage_ of me __–_Or just trade sexual favours for me helping you in math."

Kurt pushed Puck lightly. "How'd you know about the math?"

Puck raised an eyebrow. "You know I do pay attention, Math is the only subject you struggle with; granted you do well in all your classes but Math is a just a little harder for you, isn't it? "

Kurt nodded his head in agreement." I guess you have been paying attention to me."

He clapped his hands together. Then looked down at them and laughed.

"That was so stereotypically gay it even blinded me. Anyways, I say we have a movie marathon. What do you think?"

"Well, do you think its okay if I stay, won't your Dad -"

"I told you earlier that he completely forgot about my birthday...He left this morning for a fishing trip, said he'll be back on Saturday."

Puck glanced at Kurt's face. "Well then we should definitely make this a birthday then. Movies it is. What are you going to subject me to first?"

"Hmm, favourite musical or anime? Funny Girl or Howl's Moving Castle?"

O-O

_Sophie you__'__re beautiful. _

"So what your telling me is that Howl, actually knows who Sophie is?"

Kurt laughed, and rolling his eyes looked behind him at Puck.

"I thought that was evident when he saw her change in front of him." Then poked Puck in the ribs. "I guess even the smartest people still have to learn some things and I'm pretty sure this proves that I'm a bigger nerd than you huh?"

Puck nodded solemnly. " 'fraid so." He wrapped his arms around Kurt then looked at him seriously, leaning over just the slightest to sweetly kissed Kurt on the lips.

"You're beautiful, Kurt."

Kurt grinned. "And you are gorgeous." Leaning back into Puck's arm and got himself comfortable on his quaint little couch that miraculously they had both managed to fit on.

"Thanks for hanging out with me again."

"Why are you still thanking me... ?It really isn't a problem. In case you haven't noticed, I like you, and even if what we end up doing is unconventional-at least for me -then it'll just be a new thing for me."

Kurt kissed Puck again in thanks.

"_Hmm, _I love doing that. Umm... I don't know if this is a little too fast but – "

Kurt suddenly was very nervous. "Do you maybe want to sleepover tonight?

I'm not saying in the same bed…U-Unless you want too. "

(Gawd I'm stuttering like Tina before she decided to get some confidence)

"But I'd like to have company for breakfast and there's no rush or anything, I know we're both horny but we just started – "

Puck covered Kurt's mouth for a moment. "I'd love too... and I agree; rushing into anything would be bad;

Especially with my current track record."


	11. Chapter 11

_Is it sad that I__'__m nervous as hell? _

_And he keeps looking at me with those baby blues. _

_God, _

_I want him so badly I don__'__t know if I can breathe. _

Puck mentally slapped himself.

_Shud-up, shud-up, shud-up _

_Be quiet brain!_

_You need to play nice, _

_You love him... _

(Who am I kidding)

_Sure you love him; _

_His eyes, _

_His mouth, _

_His __–_

*Gulp*

_Mailman, mailman, mailman... _

_Why does it never work for me?_

"Um, so Kurt where do you want me to sleep again?"

Kurt looked at Puck through his lashes. "Well I was thinking that since there's a couch down here that maybe...? You'd want to sleep... Or if you want to – We could share the Bed." Kurt looked away, then seemed to shuffle his feet.

_Maybe Kurt__'__s as nervous as me..._

Puck's mouth twitched into a small smile. "Only if the couch is too uncomfortable."

Puck leisurely walked over to couch, calmly sitting down and wiggling his butt into the sofa then looked back at Kurt with a raised brow. Kurt raised his own in answer, and gave a small smile.

"This couch _does _seems to be a bit hard. Is the bed softer?" Puck's usual cheeky bad-ass self seemed to be peeking through.

And Kurt with an unusual bout of boldness, gave Puck a seductive glance and said."Why don't you come and see."

Puck gave Kurt a questioning look. "What happened to taking things slower?"

Kurt pulled in his bottom lip and thought about it. "You did say we could do anything because it's my birthday right. So, I figure that gives me the right to at least change my mind."

Puck walked over to the bed and leaned in very slowly. "Are you sure about this?" Bracing both of his arms around Kurt's body, he pressed his lips lightly to Kurt's .

Kurt smiled and tilted his head to the side. "I am absolutely sure."

Kurt licked his lips and kissed Puck back.

Puck deepened the kiss; taking his tongue he traced Kurt's lips and then tentatively slipped it inside Kurt's mouth.

Kurt moaned and sat in Puck's lap. Wrapping his arms around Puck's neck Kurt sank into the kiss.

Puck slid his hand under Kurt's top, his fingers crawling up Kurt's sides till they reached their destination.

Exhaling sharply, Kurt heard himself whimper. Puck's hand felt

Amazing.

And good lord, look at those

Muscles moving in his arm.

Kurt bit his lip, then licked away the tingling.

_I wonder how..._

_He would react, _

_If I bit him? _

Licking his lips Kurt stared at Pucks neck; and while Noah was preoccupied tweaking Kurt's nipples,

Kurt leant over and bit Puck's neck.

"Fuck me! Do that again."

Kurt bit down harder then sucked.

When he left Puck's skin he left a dark bruise.

Then Kurt put his mouth right by Puck's ear.

"I

Want

You

So _fucking _badly."


	12. Chapter 12

"_I want you so fucking badly.__"_

Mrrmm

_Oh my God, did I just Moan? _

Hmph

_And all because little Kurt Hummel wants me so much. He swore. _

_I wonder if I can make him do it again. _

_... _

_Who am I kidding. _

Puck twitched his mouth up into the confident smirk that usually graced his face.

_Of course I can. _

O-O

Puck pulled Kurt closer, melding their bodies together. Pressing his groin into Kurt's

_Very tight -and getting tighter -j_eans.

Kurt's eyes seemed to roll back into his head.

"Shit, yes -

_F-U-C-K _ right there."

Kurt rocked back into Puck and just

Moaned.

_Just look at him, we just started and, _Puck licked his lips. _He is so fucking turned on. _

"Please. " Kurt whined.

"N-

O-

A-

H!

_Want, you in _

_Me." _

"Hang on one sec. Sweetheart. Then Noah will take good care of you."

"Can you please refrain from speaking in the third person when you are turning me _on?" _

Puck chuckled. "So I am turning you on? Well at least we know I can do that."

Puck placed Kurt delicately on the bed, then opened Kurt's shirt and started to kiss his way down his body.

"Mmmh... "

Puck licked Kurt's nipple and he whimpered.

"I love the way your skin tastes, I think I might do that again." Puck inched his way over to the other side,

And

Very

Slowly

_Licked_.

Puck peeked up through his lashes with a glint in his eye then turned back to the task at hand, but this time he bit.

Ever so slowly.

Till Puck heard Kurt moan.

"H-h-ard-der."

Puck did it again, and then moved farther down Kurt's perfectly flat stomach, bit into his right hip and then popped open the top button of Kurt's designer jeans and unzipped his pants.

Puck moved back up his body and nipped at Kurt's mouth, lapping at his bottom lip for entrance.

Kurt's head was cradled in Puck's hands.

Their tongues seemed to duel for a moment.

But Kurt so wanted more...

Kurt grabbed Puck's hand, dragged it down his chest to his groin and pushed in the heel of Puck's hand.

_Hell Yes._

Kurt pressed that hand in harder; his eyes closing, mouth opening and his breath growing ragged. Kurt became a little bolder, sweeping Puck's hand back and forth over his crotch.

And all Puck could think was

_Damn... _

_Pushy much... _

The smirk Puck had been wearing turned into what seemed like an evil grin.

_I think I love it when he takes charge. _

Puck let Kurt move his hand across Kurt's, well...

_Very _

_Prominent _

_Bulge. _

Using his other hand, he gently teased Kurt's pants down his slender legs, revealing bright blue boxer shorts and showing something peeking through the top of Kurt's underwear.

That Puck was sure he would

_Never _

_Ever_

_See_

On one Kurt Hummel.

How could he not have noticed this before?

"Is that a _Tattoo?" _

_A picture of a blue- like marking of a Celtic Wolf graced Kurt__'__s hip bone. _

Kurt seemed to sober from his arousal."Huh?" Kurt looked down at what Puck was staring at and raised a single brow, rolling an eye.

"Oh. That.

I've had that for months and this is the first time you've seen it?"

Kurt looked at Puck's semi shocked expression and shook his head,"I've been practically naked in front of the entire football team, not to mention the Cheerio's so many different times, and I've had that tattoo since the beginning of the year." Kurt looked off, obviously trying to think. "It's like the only time I'm visible is when you guys want to make fun of me, or when I 'cause a problem'. Is it sad that I just want to be se-"

Puck titled his head to the side like a falcon catching sight of its prey and captured Kurt's lips. Stopping him from saying a word more.

Holding his face between his palms, Puck stared right into those baby blues.

"I can _see_ you." Puck looked around him. "And no one's gonna make fun of you again, while I'm around..." Then as an afterthought, "Unless it's Rachael. She's a tough nut to crack."

Puck looked away for a moment then straight back at Kurt, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Then cheekily stated, "The only problem you're causing me is, Blue Balls."

Kurt's felt his lips twitch up into a smile. "Then we better solve that."

Puck moved so that his upper body encased the younger boy's legs, placing his face right where he wanted it.

Puck licked a line up Kurt's tattoo. _"__Did you know _your tattoo looks like Woad markings? It's what old school Celt's used back in the day."

Kurt moaned, Puck dipped his head back down and bit this hip too. Almost breathlessly said, "You really are smart aren't you? "

"Mmm"

"And yes I did know...Wolves are my favourite animal..."

Kurt arched up in his bed as Puck moved and bit closer to his groin. "And my Mom was Irish."

Puck stopped his ministrations and said in a perfect Irish accent. "Ahh, so I got meself an Irish man? Lovely, I love Irish men. That must be where you got the dancing props from." Puck laughed. "No wonder you can do those high kicks so well. It's the Jiggin' in yer blood."

Kurt giggled at that. "That or the fact that I'm incredibly flexible." Then very suggestively added. "So what are you going to do about it?"


	13. Chapter 13 reupload

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm reuploading this chapter due to the fact that some problems were brought to my attention.**

It has been brought to my attention that there is no lube in the story- now it's not the first time... but meh I figured if one more person told me about it I would actually get around to fixing it. Just now that in my head there will ALWAYS BE LUBE... I don't want to hurt the characters my story that way ever, just sometimes things don't translate to "paper" as it were. But that has been fixed with one simple line.

**Warnings: **Here there be sex! Yes there are some kinks so if you don't like **fleching**, don't read this bit - in fact you can skip this chapter if need be and no feelings will be lost. Also there is **Top!Puck** if that bothers you again - mosy on down to the next chapter...

* * *

Puck thought for a moment; his mind racing with all the images of what he could do to Kurt and his oh so flexible legs.

Then with a swift look into Kurt's eyes, Puck breathed, "This-" And using his teeth, he slowly pulled Kurt's boxer-briefs off;

Releasing Kurt's

Well

_Large _

_Dick. _

Puck groaned at the sight. "Good God, _I think you__'__re bigger than I am." _He wrapped his hand around the base making Kurt squirm and catch his breath. "I think you're wider than me too. I just want to..."

Kurt bolted up, nearly knocking Puck off as he sucked on the head of Kurt's dick, slipping his tongue into the slit.

Puck smirked, "You need to stay still, or you'll never learn will you?" With those last words, Puck got a firmer grip on Kurt's body, held him tight and engulfed Kurt's entire dick in one go, licking the nerve underneath it.

"Oh, Shit that feels good. Don't stop." Kurt couldn't stop staring at his dick moving in and out of Puck's mouth.

Puck swirled his tongue around the tip, bobbing his head up and down.

"P- L- E- A-S-E, don't fucking stop! Need to - ."

Puck turned his eyes up to Kurt's and that's what did it. Kurt came and Puck –

Puck swallowed it all down like he was drinking the sweetest thing he had ever had; his lips coming off Kurt's dick with a smack. He crawled up Kurt's body and pulled him in for a kiss letting Kurt taste himself on his tongue. "Fuck – you taste amazing."

"P-puck. Please... "Kurt begged as Puck kissed him again. "Please... I need you.

Want you."

Puck's eyes grew wide at that, he growled and flipped Kurt over, just knowing that the teasing part was over. Puck gave Kurt one more searching look and when he got a nod of permission, lubed his finger and pushed it inside Kurt's body. Kurt whimpered and pushed back on Puck's hand.

Puck licked his lips and pushed in another, dragging it in and out with the other; finally adding a third as he stretched Kurt's hole. Watching Kurt attentively, he gently quirked two of his fingers and hit Kurt's prostate –

Just so,

_Oooo hhh _

"_Fuck me... _

_Fuck me... _

_FUCK – _

_ME." _

Chuckling, Puck let his fingers fall out of the smaller boy, and go to his pants, looking for a condom.

Kurt pulled on Puck's wrist pulling him back to the bed. "You're clean right?" Puck nodded his head. "And I can't get pregnant, so there is no problem…because if I don't get your rock hard cock in my ass right the fuck now, I am going to die."

Puck pulled his lower lip into his mouth.

Kurt turned over and leaned in placing his delicate mouth right next to Puck's ear. "I want you to slide into me, I want you to see me dripping – "

Puck didn't wait to hear the rest.

He turned Kurt around, put him on all fours and in one swift movement plunged straight into Kurt till he bottomed out. Kurt's walls closed around him so tightly all he could do was pant.

Kurt felt the moment where his body fought the intrusion but then Puck just hit that place inside of him that makes him claw at the and he just didn't care. Kurt hardly felt a twinge then Puck was using those finely honed abs to hit every part inside of his body.

In and out.

In and out.

Puck would slide in swiftly, and then slowly pull out, till just the tip was inside of him, catching on the rim; teasing him.

And then Puck would plunge right back into him; deeply.

Kurt could hear himself moaning loudly.

"Mmm Jesus Kurt, fuck, that sound – need more." Puck pulled up Kurt's shoulders till they were back to chest. Puck groaned as they shifted. The new position forced him in deeper, and Kurt was moving frantically, fucking himself on Puck's dick. Puck started to feel the build up and suddenly the both of them were just there. Kurt's ass clenched around Puck, his walls so tight he could feel his own spunk coat his dick.

Puck pulled free of Kurt's body with a sigh, his eyes falling towards Kurt's open and used looking hole. He could see his come spilling right over the edge and Puck just couldn't resist. He moved down once more between Kurt's thighs.

Kurt's completely "fucked- out" voice came to his ears. "Do it, you know you want to."

And he did; Puck dove right in; his teeth nipping Kurt's ass as his tongue lapped at his entrance. He could taste himself and Kurt all at one.

He had never been so horny for anyone in his life.

Puck ate Kurt out. Licking, kissing and full on frenching his ass till Kurt was hard again.

Till he was writhing on the bed begging for more of his tongue. Till Kurt had a hand on his dick and started jerking himself off.

Puck slapped away Kurt's hand and finally went in and just sucked at his entrance till Kurt came so hard he left nail marks in Pucks shoulders.

As Puck came up for air all Kurt could do was writhe from the aftershocks and pant. "Well, that was fun."


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt woke with his cheek resting against Puck's chest and Puck's arm wrapped around him.

And all he could do was smile.

_Mmm _. Kurt nestled his head under Puck's chin then stretched his neck up to kiss Puck's jaw.

Puck lifted heavy lids and raised his arms above his head in a stretch. "Morning Beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well…So how about that breakfast?"

Puck lifted a brow and looked down at Kurt's morning wood and smirked.

Kurt giggled, "Not that kind of breakfast." Kurt said as he slapped Puck's chest playfully. "I meant eggs, pancakes, and bacon for me."

"Sounds good, babe. Shower now or after?"

"... " Kurt's stomach rumbled. "I'm going to say later because _I am starving_."

O-O

An hour later the both boys were fed, showered and wearing sweats.

"So since yesterday was about me..." Kurt smirked. "What do you want to do today? Do you want to watch a movie, go out, hang...? I think we might have some video games."

Puck seemed to think about it for a moment then suddenly said, " First things first, I think we need to tell Glee what's going on before your phone gets overloaded."

Kurt's eyes started to bug out. "Shit." He said under his breath. Jumping up, he ran to the basement and grabbed his phone and proceeded to turn it on. _Not again. _

_You have five messages. _

"_Kurt what the hell is going on?" _

"_I think it__'__s vital for the whole group dynamic that you inform us why you and Puck seem so close... and who is that lady anyway?" _

"_Kurt that creepy lady said she was looking for you, she sort of reminds me of my cat..." _

"_White boy, if you don__'__t tell me what is going down I am going to open up a can of whoop ass and find out." _

"_U__—__um that lady wa-a-as lookin-ng for you and P-pu-ck. I t-told her to l-l-oo-k you up." _

Kurt shook his head in amazement. Couldn't he have one freaking night to himself without all of Glee freaking out?

_Guess not. _

_And it__'__s not even my Dad. The only one who even wished me a happy birthday was Noah._

And that's when it hit him. Puck's Mom/Dad was still looking for Puck. Not to mention the entire Glee Club was essentially looking for them.

_We need to get out of here. _

"Puck, I think we need to leave. I've got like a million messages from the gang."

"About what?" Puck yelled from up the stairs.

"Well besides the fact that they saw me ogling you, they also want to know why we look so close... Oh and some of them say your Dad is still looking for you."

_Argh. _"Why can't they just figure it out? I like you and you like me and my Dad should just fucking leave me alone." Puck said as he walked down the stairs and sidled up to Kurt. "He had his chance and I want _nothing_ to do with him or her...Whatever the fuck he wants to call himself." Placing his arms around Kurt he figured it out. "The gang is probably going to show up en mass any minute now aren't they? "

_Ding Dong. _

"Double shit." Kurt breathed .

Puck lifted a brow and whispered into Kurt's ear. "Let's keep the swearing to a minimum. Otherwise you'll be getting – " Puck ground his growing erection into Kurt's "This"

Kurt bit his lip and groaned. "God, don't do that to me."

"Then don't swear." Puck said with a kiss.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong. _

"I guess we better go upstairs?"

Puck grabbed a hold of Kurt's hand and wheeled him up the stairs. "But I don't even have a shirt on."

Puck smiled slowly . "Well serves them right, showing up without calling first. What are they expecting? They should be forced to look at your awesomeness. "

Kurt just shook his head. "Aren't you a genius? Geniuses don't use words like awesomeness."

"_Pfft. _Yeah but you're the only one that knows that. Besides I like seeing the tattoo. It's hot. "

_Bang Bang Bang _

"_Do you think Kurt__'__s still asleep?" _

"_Maybe... it is a Saturday." _

"_...And where the hell is Puck? He should be here by now. I left a voice message like an hour ago." _

Kurt looked at Puck and whispered, " I never heard your phone go off..."

Puck shook his head. "Mine was turned off- same as yours."

_Okay Kurt, stop stalling Buck up and open the door. _

Kurt squared his shoulders, looked at Puck for confirmation and with a nod he opened the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt opened the door to several shocked faces with his best bitch face and immediately turned to Mercedes.

"You do realize it's-" Kurt looked at the clock " 10:15 in the morning?" Then he winced. "I haven't even had a cup of coffee." He scanned the crowd , glaring. "I haven't even had time to do my hair yet. " Kurt crossed his arms around his chest, the image of frustration and proceeded to tap his bare foot in impatience.

The gang continued to stare at him in wonder. Some of them glancing behind him.

_Okay so obviously we__'__re having a meltdown. _ "What?" Kurt turned behind him and rolled his eyes at Puck. "You'd think they were all electrocuted or something."

_Hmph. _ "Well don't just stand there with your mouths open. Come inside. " And then more to himself, "I think I have ingredients for pancakes." Kurt strolled into his kitchen and started getting out the things he'd need. The rest of the Glee club filing in after him slowly.

Kurt started mumbling to himself. "Coffee, then pancakes."

"Ahem." A throat cleared. "Would someone be so kind as to explain to me why Noah is in your house, without a shirt on? And for that matter why you aren't even dressed yet! "

Kurt looked over at Puck and raised a brow. Silently asking '_what do you want to tell them?'. _Puck shrugged his shoulders conveying that he'd follow Kurt's lead..

This of course made the Glee group ask themselves.

_What in the hell is going on ?_

With a small smile of consent Kurt took one last look at Puck and a deep breath. "Noah slept over."

Confused expressions were exchanged, and then Mercedes' turned to shock.

"You don't mean..." She waved her finger between the two of them. "That you, and he. " Kurt nodded his head once. "So what was all of that stuff yesterday?"

"Noah, saw someone he never thought he'd see again and well -we both needed to get out of there-" Kurt shook his head, "I was not having a good day."

"But yesterday was your- "

"Birthday?" Kurt chuckled. "Exactly, and do you guys know who was the only person who wished me a happy freaking birthday." Kurt pointed to Puck, "and he didn't even know about it."

Kurt took a breath and stopped there, not sure whether or not Puck wanted them to know about his Dad.

Finn's brows furrowed together in confusion. Then it looked like a light went off –

And his face went dark. "You mean to tell me that Puck is attempting to date my almost- brother? Puck, I know where Burt hides his shot gun; so you better watch it."

A smile spread across Puck's face. "I wouldn't dream of it." He reached over for Kurt's hand.

"Wait. Does this mean that Puck is gay with a capital G now?" Santana nodded her head solemnly.

"... "

"Why doesn't everyone sit down in the living room while I grab coffee? Then we can continue whatever the hell – " Kurt waved his arm in a circle around the group. "This is."

"Kurt did I just hear a profanity enter you vocabulary?"

_Pfft. _

Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachael. "Like I told Noah here – I am capable of swearing."

O-O

An hour later and the Glee Club had all but left; Finn, Rachael and Mercedes staying behind to help clean up. Till Rachael started.

"Now, I think it's time to tell us about this mysterious person; that Noah was yelling at in the hallway."

Kurt started to protest, a hand stopped him. "No, it's fine if anyone needs to know it's these guys."

O-O

"So, let me get this right. That strange woman was once a man, who is actually your Dad. And you have no idea why... your Dad wanted to talk to you. When he hasn't seen you in a very long time. Does that summarize it?" Rachael took a deep breath to recover from her monologue.

"Yep."

"Well that's strange."

"Yep."

Rachael frowned then looked to the others for help. "Well, don't you want to find out?"

Puck snorted then shook his head. "Whatever thing I wanted from my father I gave up on when he left and never looked back. I don't want to see him or her – "Puck closed his eyes centering himself. "My Dad lost whatever opportunity he had when he forgot about me and my sister."

Mercedes cleared her throat. "Well you might not have much of a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it, your Dad asked everyone in Glee where you hang, live, etc. A little creepy if you ask me but – well think of who's in Glee."

Kurt took in a sharp breath. "Shit. Brittany."


	16. Chapter 16

_Knock, Knock _

Puck jerked awake from the nap he was having with Kurt and looked down with a smile, kissing the head of hair on his chest.

_He needs his beauty rest._

Untangling himself from Kurt's body, Puck got off the couch and went to answer the door, flinging it open without looking to see who was there.

_Holy Fuck._ "What the hell are you doing here? H- how did you even know where I was?

"... _Humph…_Brittany."

"May I come in?"

Puck moved his body to block the entryway. "I don't think so. "

"Noah Asher Puckerman, Why the hell not?"

_G_iggling came from behind Noah's back. "Haha, your initials spell Nap." Kurt had obviously awoken.

Puck turned his head a bit and rolled his eyes at the other boy. "Are your initials really any better?"

Kurt managed to suppress his giggles long enough to say, "My middle name is FAOLÁN - it means little wolf in Gaelic; and my initials definitely don't spell something like Nap. "

Puck glanced back at his ... sperm donor.

Yeah, sperm donor. "Listen, this isn't my house to invite people- who are pretty much strangers I might add- inside. So if you would be so kind as to leave now?" Puck began to close the door when suddenly a hand stopped it.

Leaning over Kurt whispered into Puck's ear, "Wouldn't it be better if you did this now? While you have me." Puck smiled at that. "to you know, protect you."

Puck heaved a sigh, took one last look at Kurt and grimaced. Puck nodded at Kurt then glared at David Puckerman. "All I can say is you better thank Kurt, otherwise you would never have gotten another chance."

O-O

Kurt moved over to the chair in his living room, sitting down he rubbed his head. Watching the Puckerman's with a wary eye. Both of them staring each other down; Puck looked like he didn't want to talk at all and his ... father? His father just didn't look like he knew where to start.

_This has got to be the weirdest two days of my life._

_Sigh._

_Well if one of them doesn__'__t start this thing. We__'__ll be here all month. _

Kurt breathed in deep and went for it. "So, mind telling me why you felt the need to almost run down my door and for that matter may I ask why in the _Hell _it's okay for you to bitch out my boyfriend; especially when we're in school?"

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at him- one in shock the other just a little bit lustful. Kurt smirked. _If this is how Noah Puckerman is going to react, every time I swear maybe I should take it up... _

A choking sound stopped his musings. "Boyfriend? Did I hear that right?"

Puck snorted. "Yep, got a problem with that?"

David didn't answer, just asked another question. "Y-you're gay?"

Puck snorted. "Nah, just Bi."

David's face fell then contorted into disgust. "I knew it! I told your Mother from the start that you'd grow up a whore. Your Mom told me not to worry that this thing would just be a phase- 'he's five, they get married to everyone when they're that age' But I knew... I knew you'd be one of those people. Can't pick a side to look at, have to taste everything. "

Puck looked shocked for a second, shaking his head back and forth. Not completely understanding where this hatred had suddenly come from, "How can you say that when you can't even decided whether or not you want to be a woman!" He shouted.

David Puckerman looked taken aback for a moment then answered. "So what I like playing dress up it doesn't me I've decided to become a woman.

And I, I picked a side. I decided to like one or the other sex… not both. You're just a freak of nature. David pointed at Kurt. "He picked a side. Why couldn't you, eh?"

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Noah's Dad was a Bi-phobe? He knew they existed, he just wasn't expecting...

Well this. Especially not from a man you did drag.

Kurt jumped up from his spot, walked right over to David Puckerman, used every muscle in his highly toned legs and kicked in the shin.

Shaking with rage he looked at Puck, bending down to look him in the eye. "Noah, are you okay?"

Silent tears began to fall down his face. "I wish he would have just stayed away. I didn't need to hear that."

"Well I wish… " Kurt turned right around and looked right into Mr. Puckerman's pain-filled eyes.

Kurt had never been so angry. He locked his jaw and stared the other man down; and with a pointed finger he pointed to the door. "Not another word. Not another word. Now -

Get the _FUCK _OUT of my house!"

And as Mr. Puckerman got to the door, Kurt said

One

Final

Thing

"If you ever come near Noah or I again, I will make sure I use my black belts in Judo, Kick Boxing and Tai Kwon Do. " Then with a smile he waved his hand. "Or quite possibly use my cry-on-demand skills and go to the police." David grimaced.

"Bah bye."


	17. Chapter 17

Last time on Tiny Secrets. Kurt and Puck found each other, bonded and started a relationship after discovering each other's hidden feelings for the other. The Glee Club found out about the boys and Puck's father was a guest speaker at McKinley only he was dressed as a women. Puck's father showed up at Kurt's door later on to talk to Puck. Appearing to want a form of reconciliation and while he was fine about the boy's relationship he wasn't fine with his son's sexuality. Finding out that Puck is bisexual, Puck's father once again disappointed his son and Kurt kicked the man out of his house. -

As Puck slumped down to the floor he realized

That he had a lot of problems -

Hell he knew he had made most of them.

But the one thing he knew without a doubt...

Is that Kurt had made all of them disappear – with just two days

Of his smile,

Of his laughter,

And that one face Kurt makes when he's concerned and angry all at once.

The same face he was making now.

Which was pretty much the only thing that stopped Puck from full on crying

Right that second.

Sure Puck knew that his Dad was an ass, he'd figured that out when he was five.

Even having known that there was a part of Puck that still loved his Dad.

But to say

_You disgust me. _

Had killed any once of love he still felt for that man.

And Kurt was honestly the only thing keeping him together.

Him and that stupid face.

"Puck? Puck? Noah? "Puck looked into Kurt's face and for the first time since this whole thing started Puck felt

Calm.

"It's alright. I've never really needed my father, I guess. Especially if this is the way he would have treated my sister and I."

Kurt smiled slowly, who knew? Puck could speak with impeccable grammar.

Kurt sure hadn't.

"You sure Noah?

Because seriously I'll find my father's shot gun if you want me too."

It got the reaction that Kurt had wanted. Puck grinned and shook his head no.

"Let's get dressed.

I have a small feeling that my father will be home very soon."

O-O

An hour later and Kurt and Puck were sitting on the living room couch, side-by-side.

Kurt saw his Dad's vehicle pull into the driveway and discreetly snatched a hold of Puck's hand.

"Last chance to chicken out on this. "

Puck raised an eyebrow and gave his trademark smirk.

"And miss out on the fun, Na-ah. Why not make today into a freaking party, you helped me with my father –"Puck's smirk turned into a grin.

"_now _I have to return the favour. "

Kurt grinned back at Puck "Just be glad we hid the shot gun." Then his grin fell.

"Still sad he forgot about my birthday though."

"You never know, maybe he'll surprise you."

_Who knew, just two days together and already we're in perfect_

_Synch. _

O-O

When Burt Hummel opened the door to he had half-expected the house to be empty.

As Kurt usually went shopping on Saturday's or making some sort of disgusting vegetarian chilli to keep him healthy in the kitchen.

Strangely enough though

Kurt was seated firmly on the living couch

Beside some kid with a Mohawk.

_What's his name - _

Puck...

_The delinquent that upsets Finn so much. _

And they were holding hands.

O-O

"Hi Dad, how was your fishing trip?"

Burt gave a wary glance to Mohawk, and then answered his son.

"It –

Was fine...

So..." Burt looked down at his shuffling feet then lifted his head; then lifted his hand towards the clasped ones in front of him. "This is new."

Kurt gave a little laugh and nodded. "Guess so."

Puck looked on with an odd sense of –

Of –

Wanting to have what Kurt and his father shared

At least the love part between a parent and a child.

The other part of him though was just plain angry

That Kurt's father still had yet to realize

Just how much he affected his son.

Kurt's own Father didn't even know that every time he chose Finn, or his friends over Kurt he hurt him.

That every time Kurt came home and his Father cringed at his clothing choices it hurt him.

That the reason Kurt really spent all his time on his skin routines and makeup was to hide the bruises he got every day.

But most of all, that Kurt was the freaking Parent in this relationship...

And for once Puck saw the parallel in his life that mirrored Kurt's

They both took care of the people that should be taking care of them.

They were both misunderstood... and what a clichéd teenaged thing to think but –

Their parents it seemed had just given up – on well trying to find out who their children really were.

Perfectly willing to let them stay in the current roles they were in.

Kurt was pushed behind his white-washed walls, musical soundtracks and fashion accessories.

Puck behind a Mohawk, a letterman jacket and a hundreds of warm willing bodies.

_We both hide behind these personas _

_And now I'm finally getting free of mine, Kurt needs to too. _

Puck squeezed Kurt's hand and turned to look him right in the eye.

_Come on Kurt you can do it. _

_You don't need to protect your Father from his own son. _

_We both know what you're thinking... _

_He wants you to be a man, _

_So be one. _

_Tell him why this whole situation is shit. _

_Tell him that if he's the Father he should fucking be one... _

_Tell _

_Him _

_Or I will _

Kurt seemed to open his mouth as if to say something

" Da – "

Burt Hummel lifted a hand up, and Puck watched as Kurt slumped back down onto the couch

Looking almost defeated. While Burt said "I know who Mohawk is."

Puck snorted, and then chuckled while he shook his head.

"Clueless" he mumbled. "Completely fucking clueless."

Puck turned to Kurt

"I am so sorry about this, sweetheart. I thought we were done with all of this shit." Turning to Burt, Puck stood up and glared at his boyfriends Father and held out his hand.

"My

Name

Is

Noah Puckerman.

And I know you knew that. "Puck shook his head. "You know what, after the last couple of days we've had,

I am really not all that surprised.

But I have to be honest I expected more of you."

Puck stood up straight and looked Burt Hummel right in the eye.

"Kurt raves about how understanding you are to all of his friends,

How awesome you are,

How you love him for being himself.

But – I

Just can't see it."

Because someone who cares that much wouldn't have forgotten his own son's birthday.

Wouldn't have chosen a fishing trip over that.

Because someone who's that awesome would have noticed how their own son hides their bumps and bruises from repeated bullying.

Because

Someone who's loves their son for being them self would not have treated someone else their son obviously cared for like you just did.

I seriously expected you to be better than my asshole Father.

But

You only beat him out by an inch. "

And with that Puck reached down to grab Kurt's hand – and pulled him to his feet and left the house.

Leaving a stunned Burt Hummel in their wake.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authour's Note: **OHMYGAWD I am a horrible person - I was spring cleaning on my computer and realized that there were two chapters that I haven't posted on here yet ... I'm not entirely sure if this chapter is actually beta'd but I figured you'd all forgive me. Especially considering I have no IDEA if any of you are still even looking at this story anymore

Either way I hope you all enjoy - and yes there will be more, it's Summer time for us Uni students - or at least it is where I live, so kick my ass if I don't deliver!

Chapter 18

Puck was surprised when Kurt let him drive his "baby".

Until he saw Kurt's face

Which was well -

An odd mixture of emotions.

And definitely the same face Puck was wearing earlier after his own father had left.

Then Kurt quirked his head to the side and his neck cracked.

"Much better. You have no idea how much tension I have in my neck right now."

With a relieved sigh Puck just chuckled.

"Oh I can believe it."

Kurt forced a pained smile.

_Maybe I was too hard on his Dad? _

_... _

_NO, Burt Hummel needed to hear that. _

_You just can't say you believe, that you want to be with your son and not – _

Puck banged his fists on the wheel. Kurt turned from the window to Puck's face, finding nothing but frustration and anger.

"I have half a mind to turn right around and go back there. You can't just love parts of someone, you can't just ignore the bad."

Puck pulled the car over and growled in frustration.

"I'd like to see your Dad meet mine. The self-righteous prick vs. the blind man. They could probably learn a little something about themselves."

Kurt smiled at the thought. He loved his father but –

_Maybe Noah was right he was blind. _

_How does a father not notice when he smells of rotten eggs, when his eyes are red from freezing, liquid sugar or when he can't breathe from the broken ribs? _

But right now.

Kurt Hummel wasn't having a hard time breathing from a broken rib.

Kurt Hummel was having trouble breathing from a broken heart

O-O

"Breathe baby, breathe." Puck made circular motions on Kurt's back. Slowly rubbing between his shoulder blades.

"I- I can-can't breathe."

_Oh my Gawd I am having a stupid panic attack. Oh my, Oh my, Oh my..._

"That's it breathe. Head between the knees."

As Kurt's breathing got under control. He slowly lifted his head and looked at Puck.

"Sorry, I haven't had one of those in a long time... I hate them."

Puck quirked his head to the side. "Doesn't everybody?

You all right now?"

Kurt nodded his head.

Puck glanced over at Kurt with a smile, then away. Then slyly said "Well I guess our folks meeting is going to be a no.

For now."

Kurt burst out in a fit of giggles.

"N-no... Didn't I just finish a no breathing thing?"

"Hmm well then maybe we should relax for a bit. I don't want you going back to your house in this state.

And

I have to take care of the sister, while my Mom covers a shift ... but she pretty much keeps to herself so –

If you maybe

Wantedtocomeover. Icouldcook."

Kurt's giggles turned into a grin.

"Are you asking me out on a proper at home date? Because if you are, I am inclined to say yes."

Puck gulped. "Then yes I am."

"Good."

O-O

Ten minutes later and Puck was pulling up into his own driveway.

And before Kurt could even open his own door. Puck ran around the side of the vehicle and opened it for him. Holding out his hand to help him out.

Which of course caused Kurt's face to break out into a grin. Putting a hand to his heart Kurt tilted his head to the side and fluttered his lashes, "Mmyy hero". Then lifted his hand into Puck's, all the while Puck grinned back shaking his head to clear the fluttering inside it.

Puck hoisted Kurt out, while Kurt squealed in surprise, and immediately swooped him under him into the classic 40's movie dip.

Puck leaned down just a bit and caught Kurt's lips with his own. Then set him gently on the concrete below him.

Grabbing his hand Puck raced to the house, "I can't wait for you to meet my sis-" only to stop; Kurt stood stalk still looking at his hands.

"Do you think she'll like me? I want your family to like me. I don't care about your Dad but I want the people who matter to you to-"Puck smiled, as Kurt waved his hands into circles.

"- to like you? They'll love you sweetheart. I know it."

Kurt raised his eyebrow "... sweetheart? I think it suits me."

"Haha yes it does, now come on. She'll love you , ma will too... " Puck shook his head. "No she'll love you as soon as I tell her what exactly you mean to me... or when she sees it."

With that Puck grabbed Kurt's hand once more and led him inside his house.


	19. IMPORTANT! Petition to FF!

Hello readers... yes I this is not a new chapter - however I do not feel comfortable posting here because of what has been happening.

Because of this I am now signing this petition below and I would be grateful if you guys at the very least read it.

As some as you may or may not know FF, has been deleting stories and accounts based upon the stories being shall we say risque - solely based upon complaints made by anonymous readers. Who a - should have had the guts to create an account and say it and b- shouldn't have been reading those stories in the first place. If it's rated M - it's that way for a reason.

Anyways end of rant start of official petition

* * *

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky

Ireland22

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
